Usually, the dehydrating section comprises one or more presser cylinders covered by a layer of rubber suitable for pressing the band of paper, in turn transported by a felt band, against a dehydrating cylinder.
The presser cylinders have a much smaller diameter than the diameter of the drying cylinder.
The limitations of conventional apparatuses known today are often due to the substantial pressure applied by the presser cylinders, which makes the properties of softness and thickness of the band of paper produced deteriorate.
The high pressure operated by the presser cylinders can cause a compacting of the band of paper with a consequent rigidifying thereof.
Moreover, conventional apparatuses sometimes suffer from wear of the felt band due to the substantial pressure generated by the presser cylinders, deterioration of the rubber coating of the presser cylinders due to the combination of the frequency and length of the elastic deformation cycles to which it is subjected and limited duration of the components due to the high mechanical stresses present, with the consequent idle times of the apparatus for the inspection, maintenance and possible replacement of the components.
Finally, conventional apparatuses sometimes suffers from modest efficiency of dehydration realised by the presser cylinders of the dehydrating section, since a significant reabsorption of water is associated with the at least partial recovery of thickness of the felt band after the action of the presser cylinders, a thing that always forces more than one presser cylinder to be used with a consequent increase in costs linked to the greater complexity of the apparatus.
The technical task proposed of the present invention is, therefore, that of realising an apparatus for continuously producing a band of paper particularly for toilet use that allows the aforementioned technical drawbacks of the prior art to be eliminated.